Various inventors have obtained patents on hunting vests which provide beneficial features. A patent to Bracken, U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,447 for instance, provides for a game pocket which mounts to a coat by means of slide fasteners. A patent to Jones et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,480 also provides for pockets and focuses on double pocket construction with emphasis on use of water and blood proof materials. A patent to Salsby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,248 teaches a hunting vest constructed from a combination of a fabric on the back and a mesh material on the front.
While the indicated patents teach inventions that use fabric and mesh materials, and that teach inclusion of pockets in hunting clothing, none teach a hunting apron or vest which is constructed to allow many items to be carried in large ventilated pocket-like structures. No reference of which the inventor is aware teaches hunting clothing which is constructed from a fabric base and a loosely attached net-like mesh material, in a fashion such that ventilated pocket-like structures are formed between the fabric base material and the net-like mesh material in which items can be securely placed by a hunter or other user who is wearing the hunting clothing, the purpose being to allow air to ventilate the items and prevent items such as food from becoming soggy and stale when so placed, as can occur in non-ventilated pockets.
A need exists for hunting clothing which provides large ventilated pocket-like structures in which can be carried game, food and equipment etc., so that such items as game and food will have access to freshness preserving ventilation when carried in the large pocket-like structures by a hunter or other user who is wearing the hunting clothing.